Meet the parents
by Dathtato
Summary: Emma and Regina tell the Charmings about their relationship. Focuses on Snow and David's reactions.


**Meet the parents**

 **A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. Swan Queen all the way. I do take request or suggestion for stories. If you want to request please PM me. Please review and comment**

"I can't do this!" she yelled in a whisper. They were currently standing in a dim hallway just in front of a familiar brown door. She felt a crushing weight on her chest and was finding breath hard to come by.

"You can, dear. You just don't want to." Regina replied calmly, smirking that her girlfriend was freaking out. It was really adorable that she was having a mini-panic attack. The brunette on the other hand couldn't be more ecstatic for what was to come.

"You're right, I really don't want to." She said emphasising the 'really' and rapidly crouching up and down. She wished they could delay this even more than they had but the brunette was adamant that they needed to do this.

"Please, Honey, for me?" the brunette said in a bashfully coquettish way, to lure the blonde out. It always worked on the sheriff which she had learned early on.

"Fine." Emma huffed out and knocked on the door. She wasn't a fool, she knew Regina was trying to manipulate her. Unfortunately when she used that tone the blonde would agree to anything.

Almost instantly Snow opened the door and started a round on of hugs, with David following shortly after walking to the door. The pixie haired brunette and her husband blissfully oblivious to the previous tension still residing in their daughter Emma.

"Lunch is almost ready, and then we can talk about what you wanted to speak about. It's not Henry right? Last I saw him-" Snow started beatifically talking while moving everyone inside. They all crowded into the landing just past the door.

"No, he's fine." Emma interrupted as she shut the door softly. She really needed to focus on anything else and maybe try and delay this for a few more months or forever.

"But we do need to talk to you first." The blonde continued, not knowing why and it annoying the hell out of her.

"What is then?" The Charming's simultaneously asked and chuckled at their serendipity when talking.

Glancing at Regina to signal that this was her cue, Emma braced for impact. She knew she should have been the one to tell them this, but after the curvy brunette promised a month long reward in exchange she wouldn't dare say no. She saw Regina somehow manage a smirk and a Cheshire grin at the same time, the brunette had been looking forward to this.

She knew that Emma should have told them, but the thought of telling them herself and causing the reactions had been too tempting to give up. It was the truly going to be magnificent. So she had promised the blond a month long 'reward' as compensation, though she really would have promised anything to have this. And in this case it would be a Win-Win situation, with her winning repeatedly every night as well for the next month as well. So the next part she proceeded with almost childlike glee and mischievousness. She held no contempt in her for the two standing in front of her but she still tried to find ways to tease them.

"Emma and I are dating, we have been for almost a year now!" she carefully blurted out and as an afterthought added, "we also satisfy each other incredibly frequently and magnanimously. In almost every way imaginable." Just to plunge the knife further in and give it a little twist. Out the corner of her eye she saw the blonde glaring at her and blushing hard.

Leave it to Regina to just rip the band aid off, not even trying to gentle, and more likely trying to be as blunt as possible. Her parents on the other hand seem to have frozen with their eyes wide and unblinking from shock, and Snows' jaw literally hanging open. It reminded the blonde of the cartoons she saw once where the characters were in shock. It would be funny if she wasn't so scared of their reaction. David, to his credit, was the first to recover from the shock, only taking a full two minutes. Snow though was still in her statue state and looked to be remaining in that state for a while.

"Well that's great!" David bellowed joyously with sincere enthusiasm. "Come tell me all about how you two got together!" not bothering to include Snow, as he recognised she would still remain there and try to process this wonderful twist for a long while, as he lead them into the kitchen to finish the salad and retrieve the bird from the oven. Hopefully it hadn't burnt yet. He heard the two love birds follow him and saw in a mirror that they were holding hands.

"Is she gonna be okay?" the blonde asked, pointing to her younger mother. She hadn't actually ever seen anyone in that state.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to process the news." He replied sagely. He had seen it her do it a couple of times when she was shocked. The more shocked she was the longer she remained like that. She wasn't even actually aware that she did it but she always did with big news.

"Well, about eight months ago after we just got back …" the tall brunette started. She recounted how when they were finally settled after the adventure they had had the blonde had seized her and kissed her deeply before asking her out. After that it had been a whirlwind of romance and dates, little and big things they had done for each other all culminating into confessions of love and Regina asking if they could label themselves as together.

It was now a full twelve hours later when Snow came to. Her jaw and legs aching dully. She scanned the landing seeing the lights off and almost no noise to be heard.

"WHAT!?"

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to or affiliated with Once Upon A Time.**


End file.
